Memories
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: Well, it's a sorta Romance I guess, and dont to forget to REVIEW!!!!!


Title: Memories  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dark Angel  
Email: DeathDarkAngel3@aol.com  
Website: www.DeathsDarkAngel.homestead.com  
  
Disclaimer: OK people, back to reading, I don't own Dark Angel, cause if I did I'd be   
making a whole lot of money. So DROP IT!  
  
OK, so maybe I'm new at this, OK I'm *really* new at this, but hey can ya  
blame me? I was just a normal person, well as normal as someone could get. Had a   
few extra side jobs, like being 'Eye's Only' and hacking my way into things if I needed  
too do so? And I come across a perfect angel who acts a lot stronger then she is, or she  
even needs to be.   
I was just sitting in my room, reading a story my father had in his study   
when I was younger. I usually kept all of my parents stuff as a child. I remember my  
first Christmas at my aunt's house. I remember because of the weird rugs she had on the  
floor. They were soft, yes, but had weird colors mixing around. I also remember the  
gift she gave me. It was, how could you say, unique?   
Right after that Christmas we went home. I was 13 at the time. Just getting to  
like the idea of dating. I mean that didn't mean I didn't like girls up until then, just  
the idea of having to pay for everything, not like I could afford it, but I was a teenager,  
not as generous as I am now.  
I still remember the nickname I received when I was 14, JJ. Don't ask me   
why I got that name, my friends said it was an inside joke, so for the time being they  
called me by JJ. I was in NJ for a while. Enjoying the sands, sea, and the girls.  
I laughed at myself, those were the past. I have the future the look apon   
to, but my memories are always going to be there.   
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
I walked into Logan's room, knowing he'd be there. I saw him reading a   
book. He had a simple smile on his face. How could anyone have a smile like that?  
It was to angel-like for any mortal to have, and yes. I am a love sick puppy, even tho  
I have the ability to kill many people, I guess I still have a heart.   
I first learned about having a heart when I was about 11 or 12. I was living   
with a foster family, again. They were nice people. We lived I think in Wild Wood.  
It was a great place.   
Well, when Jamie, one of the girls, dragged me and her friends down the  
boardwalk, we bumped into a bunch of boys. They rest of the girls were all giddy.  
This I really didn't understand what the big deal was. I wasn't having fun at all. One  
of them surprise me though. He took out his hand and said he name was JJ. So I told  
him my false name I was using, Stacy. He handed me a flower that he had in his hand.  
I'd never forget that day when someone was nice to me, for no reason.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
When I realized I wasn't alone, I looked up and saw Max. "Hey, how long   
have you been standing there?" I asked her.  
"Not long, just remembering old thoughts.…" She replied. She gave me a smile  
then came over to where I was sitting and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Of   
course I blushed a light crimson red.  
"What was that for?"   
"For being a friend." She answered then walked out of the room. Something  
was weird today.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
Logan: Aww wasn't that a sweet little fic?  
Max: oh brother, you had to write this?  
Zach: What?  
Max: (annoyed) I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!  
Zach: Oops, you said 'oh brother,' I just thought, nevermind...  
Sorceress: Jeez, and people wonder why I don't like him?  
Logan: I don't, he's just creepy.…  
Sorceress: That's just because you're in Love with Max.  
Logan:(blushes)  
Max: how sweet, he blushed(snickers)  
Sorceress: OK, BEDTIME!  
ALL: WHY!!!!  
Sorceress:(evil eye's) lets see....maybe because...IT IS NOW 1:21am AND I'M TIRED!  
Logan: That makes sense.  
Sorceress: Good, (takes a hold on Logan) He is *mine*. My teddy bear. All ya'll go find   
Your own.  
Max:(mumbles) he was mine first....  
Sorceress: NITE!!  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
An: Hehehehe, yes I know I am weird. It is said to be a good thing, I mean I am from   
Philadelphia. I'm as normal as they get, but anywayz, I hoped you'll liked my fic, and If  
I don't get at *least* 15 reviews, no new romance fic between Logan and Max. 


End file.
